You May Be Absolute, but I'm The King
by Jung Hyejinnie
Summary: "Kim Taehyung! Kau harus menuruti perintahku!" "Hm? Begitukah? Kalau begitu lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." A VKook fanfiction. BxB.
1. Chapter 1

Jung Hyejin presents

.

.

.

You May Be Absolute, but I'm The King

.

Disclaimer: God, their parents, and their agency

Characteristic inspired by "Kuroko no Basuke" © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

BxB, All in Taehyung's POV, Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook

.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook, seorang laki-laki yang tidak bisa diabaikan siapapun, terutama perempuan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kaya, pintar, pandai dalam bidang olah raga maupun seni, dan fisiknya juga bagus. Oh mungkin cantik, eh imut, ya pokoknya itu. Meskipun begitu ia memiliki sikap yang kurang menyenangkan sehingga ia tidak memiliki cukup banyak teman. Dia adalah seorang _shooting guard_ di klub basket. Kami, teman satu tim-nya, adalah satu-satunya yang tahu betapa baik hatinya seorang Jeon Jungkook. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Jungkook itu baik. Hanya saja terkadang aku seperti melihat orang lain dalam dirinya. Dia bisa tertawa lepas dalam satu waktu, tapi bisa menjadi sangat dingin di detik yang lain. Utamanya saat seseorang meragukan pendapatnya atau pemikirannya, dan saat ia menginginkan sesuatu. Kapten tim kami adalah Min Yoongi, aku biasa memanggilnya Suga _hyung_ , seorang _point guard_. Akan tetapi Jungkook lebih sering memberi komando pada kami. Mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan ia kurang disukai orang, pengecualian untuk Suga _hyung_ , dia sangat sayang Jungkook. Aku sendiri cukup bisa memakluminya. Jungkook adalah putra tunggal Jeon Company. Perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang video games itu sudah melakukan ekspansi ke beberapa negara. Hal tersebut mungkin merupakan alasan di balik sikap Jungkook yang dingin, karena bisa ditebak, orang tuanya pasti tidak memberinya cukup perhatian. Dan sebagai anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan besar, dia pasti selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Berbeda sekali denganku, aku hanyalah putra dari sepasang suami-istri pemilik sebuah kedai ramen kecil. Aku sangat tidak berbakat dalam bidang akademik, ya kecuali kimia. Dari bidang seni, aku hanya bisa memainkan saxophone, sementara Jungkook bisa memainkan semua jenis alat musik. Begitu pun dalam bidang olah raga, aku hanya bisa bermain basket sementara ia pandai di semua bidang, bahkan panahan dan pedang sekalipun. Tapi kalau masalah wajah, tentu saja aku tidak kalah tampan darinya hahaha. Nama? Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Iri? Tidak aku sama sekali tidak iri. Sebaliknya, aku sangat penasaran padanya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu dingin di suatu waktu, dan sangat ceria di waktu yang lain. Memang aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa masih ada benteng yang ia bangun dengan kokoh. Benteng yang ia bangun setiap kali aku, dan orang lain berusaha menghancurkannya.

DUK!

Sebuah bola basket mengenai kepalaku. Aku meringis dan mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil menengok ke arah pelaku pelemparan tersebut dan mendapati Jungkook yang sedang melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa melamun saja. Cepat latihan." Ujarnya sambil menatapku datar.

"Hehehe maaf, hanya saja kau terlalu keren saat menembakkan bola Jungkookie. Aku jadi terpesona." Jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

Dia memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi godaanku. Ia melewatiku untuk mengambil bola yang mengenaiku tadi dengan wajah yang masih datar. Berarti mood-nya sedang buruk. Mungkin karena kejuaraan sudah dekat, dan kami masih malas-malasan berlatih. Sebab biasanya jika aku menggodanya wajahnya akan memerah, matanya membola, dan mulutnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Lucu sekali. Karena itu aku suka menggodanya. Jika mood-nya sedang buruk seperti sekarang, hanya akan ada rona yang sangat tipis di pipnya yang tidak akan kau sadari jika tidak dilihat baik-baik.

~Cookies~

"Tae- _hyung_." Panggil Jungkook saat aku sedang mengganti kausku dengan seragam sekolah.

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil tetap fokus pada kegiatan ayo-memakai-seragamku.

"Aku… Aku…" ujarnya terbata-bata. Tumben sekali. Biasanya dia berkata-kata dengan lugas dan pasti. Hal ini tentu saja menarik perhatianku, jadi aku segera menyelesaikan kegiatanku dan mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Aku ingin… ingin…" Ia menghela nafas berat untuk menetralkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Tunggu, kenapa wajahnya semerah tomat? Jangan-jangan ia ingin menyatakan cinta padaku? Hahaha mana mungkin 'kan?

"Kenapa sih? Kau seperti ingin menyatakan cinta saja. Hahaha." Candaku. Aku tertawa, tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang sedikit menegang mendengar candaanku.

"Well, bisa dibilang begitu." Ujarnya di sela-sela tawaku. Membuatku mendadak berhenti tertawa.

"Eh? Kau tidak serius 'kan?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku bukannya menyatakan cinta. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar dan suara yang penuh determinasi. Meski aku bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya, tapi raut wajahnya tetap menampilkan ketegasan dan keseriusan.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Dia serius? Maksudku… kenapa? Bukan apa-apa sih hanya saja, seharusnya seseorang menunjukkan afeksi pada orang yang dia suka, lalu menyatakan cinta bukannya memaksa begini.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan." Jawabnya.

"Begini ya Jeon Jungkook. Bukan karena kau kaya, pandai dalam segala hal, dan tampan lantas kau bisa memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Memangnya selama ini menurutmu kau tidak membuatku kesal dengan tingkah sok kuasamu itu?"

"Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada yang cukup mengintimidasi dan pandangan yang tajam.

"Oh lihat, kau mulai lagi. Begini ya, Yang Mulia Jeon Jungkook. Tidak semua hal di dunia ini berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan. Memang aku sering menggodamu, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai—"

"Irene. _Center-flyer cheerleader_."

"Nah itu kau tahu."

"Sekarang biar aku yang memberi tahumu. Kau menggodaku karena kau tertarik padaku. Tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan perasaanmu pada Irene itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum karena dia cantik."

"Sepertinya kau terbalik—"

"Kalau memang terbalik, buktikan." Perintahnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku mencintainya." Jawabku dengan mantab.

"Lihat? Tidak susah 'kan menjalankan perintahku? Lantas kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku saja untuk menjadi kekasihku." Ujarnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang senyum miring.

"Begini Yang Mulia Jeon Jungkook. Aku bukan menuruti perintahmu. Aku menerima tantanganmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau salah."

"Eoh? Menarik sekali. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah salah."

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu. Maka aku akan buktikan. Kau lihat saja nanti." Ujarku sambil menyeringai. Aku mengambil tas dan jas sekolahku, menyampirkannya asal di bahuku, dan berjalan keluar gym.

"Ah satu lagi. Aku perintahkan untuk tidak berada di ruang piala klub sepak bola besok Jumat jam 5 sore." Perintahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melaksanakan perintahmu, Tuan Muda Jeon." Jawabku sarkastik tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke belakang. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Annyeong, Hyejin balik bawa fanfic baru. Ada yang kangen Hyejin? Hahaha pasti nggak, ya sudah deh. Oh iya ini pendek karena baru prolog. Dan karena jujur, baru segini idenya hahaha. Ada lebih sih dikit, kejadian hari Jumat jam 5. Tapi itu masih bakal dijelasin besok-besok hehe. Oke, Hyejin akan memberi sedikit pencerahan di sini. Karakter Jungkook dan latar belakangnya terinspirasi dari Akashi Seijuurou. Salah satu tokoh di Kuroko no Basuke. Akan tetapi sedikit kuubah karena menyesuaikan sifat Jungkook dan menambah kesan uke. Karena kalau mutlak seperti Akashi ntar jadinya seme. Ini aja kelihatan kayak Jungkook seme 'kan? Maaf, tapi untuk sementara waktu Jungkooknya emang begini. Tapi tenang aja Tae-hyungie tetep seme kok. Oh iya, buat yang sadar, Hyejin mengurangi percakapan dan menambah deskripsi di sini, karena Hyejin sadar kalau fanfic buatan Hyejin pasti kebanyakan dialog. Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik belum? Semoga sudah lebih baik lah ya. Ok last but not least, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Sial! Aku terlambat!

Aku berlari sekuat yang kubisa menuju gerbang sekolahku. Ketika aku sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, aku dapat melihat gerbang sekolah yang mulai ditutup dan _seonsaengnim_ yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang, bersiap menghukum murid-murid yang terlambat. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari jalan lain untuk dapat masuk ke sekolah. Mendapat ide, aku pun berlari ke belakang gedung sekolah, kemudian melompati tembok pembatas. Bagian belakang gedung sekolah jarang dikunjungi orang, jadi pasti tidak ada yang tahu jika aku terlambat. Hahaha, Kim Taehyung memang pintar.

Baru aku berbangga diri, menatap tembok yang baru saja kulompati sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Kim Taehyung. Terlambat 1 menit 59 detik."

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari tembok tersebut ke pemilik suara itu. Jeon Jungkook. Sial. Oh apa aku sudah bilang bahwa dia Ketua OSIS? Dan apa aku juga sudah bilang bahwa di sekolah ini OSIS berperan sebagai pembantu para guru yang tugasnya menegakkan aturan sekolah? Sepertinya belum ya? Haha. Dan setelah mengetahui ini kalian pasti tahu betapa bahayanya situasiku sekarang.

"Ehehe… Jungkookie~ Hai~" ujarku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil memamerkan senyum kotakku.

Ia menulis namaku di sebuah memo, yang nanti akan menjadi bukti keterlambatanku untuk ditulis di daftar poin pelanggaran.

"Er… bisa aku minta untuk tidak menulis di buku itu?" tanyaku menunjukkan ekspresi memohon.

Dia hanya mengangkat alisnya, melirikku sebentar lalu berkata 'tidak' dengan sangat dingin.

"Kemarin kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu 'kan? Jika kau mau melakukan itu untukmu, aku akan menerimamu."

Kali ini aku mendapat perhatiannya sepenuhnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari memo yang dia pegang dan menutup memo itu dengan satu tangan.

"Dan bukan 'kah kemarin aku sudah mengatakan? Mau atau tidak kau tetap kekasihku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

"Tapi kau tidak akan memiliki hatiku~" ujarku dengan nada ceria.

"Aku tidak butuh." Ujarnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Selama kau milikku itu sudah cukup."

Ia berjalan meninggalkanku tapi aku segera menarik tangannya hingga ia menghadapku.

"Yakin itu sudah cukup? Kau tidak menginginkan ini?" tanyaku sambil mengecup bibirnya.

Tubuhnya mengejang seketika, ekspresi garangnya menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat lucu. Memo tadi terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke tanah. Ketika aku melepaskan ciumanku, ia masih berdiri mematung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Membuatku mau tidak mau terkekeh geli.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil ini ya~" ujarku sambil mengambil memo yang ia jatuhkan tadi dan memasukkannya ke saku celanaku. Menyeringai, aku meninggalkannya yang masih mematung di tempat menuju kelas.

.

Jung Hyejin presents

.

.

.

You May Be Absolute, but I'm The King

.

A VKook fanfiction

.

All in Taehyung's POV

.

Warn: OOC, typo(s), minim deskripsi, banyak dialog, isi tidak sesuai judul, GS for parents

* * *

.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilku di meja, bosan mendengarkan _seonsaengnim_ yang tiada henti mengoceh mengenai sin, cos, tan, dan bagaimana mereka berubah atau diturunkan atau apalah itu. Astaga, membosankan sekali. Bukankah seharusnya perubahan itu membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih keren? Seperti misalnya perubahan Ultrawomen atau PuyerRangers gitu?

Menghela nafas, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku menuju jendela kelasku. Kelasku berada di lantai 2, sehingga aku bisa melihat halaman sekolah dan koridor yang menghubungkan gedung pertama dan gedung kedua dari atas sini. Di bawah sama tidak menariknya, sampai seseorang yang menarik perhatianku berjalan di koridor itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook. Ia tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ahaha dia lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil. Nah, Jeon Jungkook yang seperti itu lah sebenarnya yang menarik perhatianku. Jeon Jungkook yang hanya akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya jika tidak ada yang melihat, atau kepadaku saja.

Ya sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyukaiku. Tentu saja aku sadar. Bagaimana tidak? Jeon Jungkook yang kaku dan dingin akan menjadi manja dan polos di depanku. Memang dia ramah dengan teman-teman di klub, tapi dia tidak manja pada mereka. Terlebih lagi, dia sering sekali melakukan skinship padaku, ya sekedar menepuk bahu, menarik tanganku, merangkul, dan sesekali memelukku. Tapi, aku merasa kadang dia seperti ada dua. Apa namanya itu? Bipolar ya? Entahlah. Satu hal yang jelas, aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini." Ujar seseorang ketika aku dengan sedang makan sandwich telur dengan nikmatnya di belakang sekolah.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menoleh kebelakang lalu mendapati Jungkook yang sedang berdiri dengan arogannya.

"Jika kau ingin kabur, sebaiknya tidak menggunakan tempat yang sering kau kunjungi. Itu akan mudah ditebak." Ujarnya lagi sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Nah, sekarang kemarikan bukuku." Tambahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wah terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku~" ujarku sambil tersenyum manis, membuatnya sedikit merona.

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan kekasihku. Sudah, mana bukunya!" ujarnya menjulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Hee~? Tapi aku 'kan baru kemarin jadi kekasihmu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sering di sini~?" tanyaku sambil memajukan tubuhku menghadapnya, menggodanya.

"K-kan—ish! Tidak penting! Mana bukunya!" ujarnya salah tingkah sambil mendorongku menjauh.

"Hahaha~ hentikan sifatmu itu, tidak ada orang lain di sini selain aku. Lagipula, tanpa buku itu aku yakin kau tetap bisa mengingat bahwa aku terlambat dan menuliskannya di buku pelanggaran." Ujarku sambil terkekeh.

Ia hanya terdiam, menunudukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena malu, atau kesal. Mungkin keduanya.

"A-aku tidak akan menuliskan namamu di buku pelanggaran, ja-jadi kumohon. Kembalikan buku itu." Gumamnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, heran.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sangat special tentang buku ini?" tanyaku sambil mengayun-ayunkan buku itu di depan wajahnya.

Ia mendongak, ingin meraih buku itu dengan tangannya tapi segera kusembunyikan di belakang punggungku.

"Kembalikan!" serunya.

"Akan kukembalikan, dengan satu syarat. Kau yang menuruti perintahku, bukan aku yang menuruti perintahmu." Ujarku sambil menyeringai.

Ia menggertakkan giginya, menimang-nimang.

"Baiklah, kemarikan." Ujarnya merebut buku itu dari tanganku tapi meleset, buku itu jatuh ke rerumputan di bawah kami, dan angin membuat halaman buku itu terbuka ke halaman paling akhir. Di halaman paling akhir ada gambar wajahku dan ada foto yang terselip di cover belakangnya.

"Wow… apa foto itu, fotoku?" tanyaku berusaha mengambil memo itu, tapi kali ini aku kalah cepat darinya.

Ia menunduk dan menggenggam buku itu erar-erat. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu aku punya pengagum rahasia. Dan seorang Jeon Jungkook? Hahaha maksudku, aku tahu kau suka aku tapi tidak kukira sampai seperti ini. Aaa manisnya Jeon Jungkook~" ujarku sambil mencubiti pipinya.

"Berisik!" serunya sambil menampik tanganku.

"Hahaha, tidak usah marah begitu. Sebenarnya kau juga menarik perhatianku—" ujarku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukai Irene?"

"Karena dia perempuan dan dia lebih baik daripadamu."

"Lebih baik daripadaku, eh? Kita lihat saja nanti." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi juga. Aku teringat kata-kata Jungkook untuk tidak pergi ke ruang piala klub sepak bola hari ini jam 5 sore. Hmph, memangnya dia pikir aku akan menuruti perintahnya? Tch. Jangan harap. Hahaha tapi dia lucu juga sih melukisku di memo-nya. Aku melihat jam dinding sekolah. Masih jam 3 sore. Hah~ Masih lama, aku harus apa ya… Apa pulang saja? Tidak. Tidak akan. Ah aku tahu aku akan ke belakang ruang piala saja. Menunggu di sana.

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kelasku, menuruni anak tangga, berjalan memutar untuk menuju bagian timur dari sekolahku. Gedung utama sekolahku berbentuk U dan menghadap ke selatan. Bagian tengahnya merupakan lapangan yang biasa digunakan untuk olah raga lari. Lalu di belakang gedung sekolah bagian utara ada lorong yang menghubungkan dengan gedung kedua. Gedung kedua membentuk huruf L. Gedung di sebelah barat merupakan gym. Gym di sekolahku ada dua, dan mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh jalan setapak kecil, keduanya memanjang ke utara. Di sebelah utara gym ada gudang peralatan olahraga. Gedung kedua bagian utara merupakan aula yang melebar kesamping tapi ke belakangnya pendek. Sementara di bagian timur merupakan lapangan baseball yang memanjang ke utara juga. Di antara gedung kedua bagian barat dan lapangan baseball, ada lapangan sepak bola. Tetapi, ruang piala klub sepak bola berada di gedung utama. Bersebelahan dengan ruang klub sepak bola. Ruang piala klub sepak bola berada di paling pojok, dekat tempat parkir dan gerbang kedua -gerbang utama ada di barat- jadi hampir tidak ada ruang kosong di sana. Tapi aku menemukan jalan kecil antara tembok belakang ruang piala klub sepak bola, lalu aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di situ.

Jalan itu sangat kecil. Saat aku duduk dengan melipat kakiku saja, jalannya langsung penuh. Di depanku ada sepetak rumput taman yang memanjang sepanjang jalan setapak ini. Jalan setapak ini berhenti tepat di ujung gedung utama sekolah. Di situ rumput taman merajarela dan di dekat tembok ada kursi taman yang menghadap ke koridor penghubung gedung utama dengan gedung kedua. Kursi itu biasanya dipakai untuk duduk-duduk saat istirahat makan siang. Tenang saja, di sebelah kursi itu ada satu pohon besar, jadi tidak akan terkena bola baseball saat duduk-duduk di sana. Terlebih lagi lapangan baseball di kelilingi oleh pagar kawat yang tinggi. Di belakang gedung utama di sebelah koridor ada kursi yang menghadap utara. Satu di sebelah barat koridor, satu di sebelah timur. Di depan kursi sebelah timur koridor ada kolam ikan koi kecil, dan sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke selatan.

Bagian belakang sekolah yang jarang di kunjungi tempat aku biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatku itu berada di belakang gudang penyimpanan. Berbeda dengan gedung bagian timur, gedung bagain barat memiliki jarak yang lumayan dengan gerbang. Jadi rumput tamannya masih cukup luas untuk berbaring. Meski tidak terlalu luas juga.

Aku kembali menilik jam tanganku. Jam 4.58. Hampir jam 5! Aku pun segera bangun dan mengintip dari samping ruang piala. Aku melihat Irene merangkul lengan seseorang, lelaki, kalau tidak salah namanya… Boga, Bogu…, Bogeum! Ya, itu! Sementara tangan Bogeum dengan lancangnya memeluk pinggang Irene, tapi agak ke bawah. Mudahnya ia seperti memegang pantat Irene. Atau mungkin memang memegang. Kemudian mereka memasuki ruang piala dan mengunci pintunya. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar desahan. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Tidak mungkin 'kan Irene dengan Bogeum melakukan… Ah sial. Ruang piala tidak memiliki jendela! Hanya ventilasi kecil di atas, dengan berjinjit pun aku tidak akan sampai, sementara kalau mau lompat ke pagar sekolah, ruangnya kurang lebar untuk aku melompat.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapati sebatang pohon yang berdiri di antara parkiran dan ruang piala. Aha! Aku akan memanjat pohon itu, lalu meniti pagar sekolah dan melihat dari sana! Hahaha. Kim Taehyung, kau memang jenius! Baru separuh pohon kupanjat, aku segera melompat turun karena kaget. Aku terkejut karena di dahan pohon itu ada Jungkook yang sedang duduk-duduk dengan santainya.

Melihat aku melompat turun, ia pun ikut melompat turun.

"Tidak usah dilihat." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Daripada kau sakit hati."

"Kau… Kau sengaja melakukan ini 'kan?" tanyaku kesal.

"Sengaja? Hahaha, aku 'kan justru melarangmu. Salah sendiri kau melanggar perintahku." Ujarnya cuek.

" _Reverse_ _psychology_. Kau membuat seseorang yang berjiwa pemberontak melakukan yang kau mau dengan melarang ia melakukan yang kau inginkan atau menantangnya." Ujarku.

"Wah ternyata kau tidak bodoh juga." Ujarnya menyeringai.

"Jadi benar, ini ulahmu." Ujarku dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"Hey, aku hanya membuatmu sadar bahwa Irene bukan sebaik yang kau kira. Minggu lalu dia ke sini dengan Taemin? Kalau tidak salah." Ujarnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi. Sok polos, walau imut juga sih, eh aku ini mikir apa. Bukan saatnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" bentakku.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya~" ujarnya berjalan pergi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di sebelah bahu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menghadap ke atas. "Padahal, kau jelas-jelas melihat sendiri." Ujarnya menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala sambil tetap berjalan.

"Mungkin saja 'kan dia cuma melakukan itu dengan Bogeum? Bukan 'kah wajar sepasang kekasih melakukan itu?" tanyaku sambil berlari mensejajari langkahnya.

"Kalau iya mereka memang kekasih, lalu kau tetap mau bersama Irene? Kau mau merusak hubungan orang?" tanyanya cuek sambil tetap berjalan ke depan.

Aku terhenti. Memikirkan perkataanya.

Kemudian ia berbalik, menghadapku.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Heh, kau bersikeras sekali." Ujarku mengangkat sudut bibirku. "Tidak usah sok keren begitu, pelukis Jeon." Ujarku menyindirnya yang menggambar wajahku di memo-nya. Dan berhasil. Wajahnya memerah.

Ia membalikkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Nanti malam, jam 7, di Hanwoo Hotel."

"Eoh? Kau langsung mengajakku ke hotel? Padahal aku belum bilang iya." Ujarku menyeringai.

Ia segera membalikkan badannya menghadapku dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dasar culun mesum! Bagian atas Hanwoo Hotel ada restorannya!" serunya.

"Oh jadi kau mengajakku kencan~?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Bu-Bukan kencan! Hah~" Ia menghela nafas untuk menetralkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga lalu berdeham sebentar.

"Aku sebenarnya memerintahkanmu menjadi kekasihku karena hari ini aku akan dijodohkan. Dan aku tidak mau—"

"Karena kau menyukaiku~" potongku yang sukses membuatnya memerah lagi.

"Jadi aku mau kau datang dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku."

"'Aku mau'? Bukan 'aku memerintahkan'?" tanyaku menyindirnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku soal itu. I-iya aku mau, bukan memerintahkan." Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Nah itu baru benar. Kalau kau bilang begitu dari awal, aku tidak akan sekasar ini." Ujarku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Jadi kau akan datang?" tanyanya melirikku.

"Oke, bukan masalah. Lagipula sekarang aku sedang patah hati dan aku butuh pelampiasan—"

"Jadi aku pelampiasanmu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Loh siapa tahu setelah itu aku _baper_ sama kamu~" ujarku santai.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

"Oh iya, jemput aku ya. Aku tidak tahu Hanwoo Hotel itu di mana. Lagipula, sang Raja 'kan harus dijemput~"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi raja?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Sejak kau jadi ratuku." Ujarku santai yang tanpa kuduga membuatnya memerah lagi.

" _You may be absolute, but I'm the King. I'm the King of your heart, Queen Jeon_." Ujarku sebelum tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

.

.

Setelah bersiap, aku segera turun ke lantai bawah. Aku mengenakan celana kain hitam dan kemeja biru muda dengan tekstur bergaris. Melihatku memakai pakaian yang rapi di malam Sabtu, orang tua ku segera menginterogasiku dengan antusias padahal pelanggan sedang banyak.

"Wah, rapi sekali, kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya _eomma_ sambil menyajikan dua mangkuk mie kepada pelanggan.

"Entahlah, kencan? Jika bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Huaa _eomma_ senang sekali~" ujar _eomma_ sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum ke arahku sebelum kembali sibuk menyajikan minuman.

"Siapa orang yang sial itu?" tanya _appa_ sadis sambil meniriskan mie dari panci.

" _Appa_ ~ kau jahat sekali. Seharusnya 'siapa orang yang beruntung itu?' duh." Ujarku memanyunkan bibirku dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Hahaha _appa_ hanya bercanda, jadi siapa nama—" ucapan _appa_ terpotong karena seorang laki-laki berpakaian pelayan masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Permisi, adakah yang bernama Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ah, saya." Jawabku sambil mengangkat tanganku.

"Tuan Muda Jeon sudah menunggu di depan, silakan ikuti saya." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk, tangan kirinya ia letakkan di bawah dada dan kanannya ia julurkan di atasnya, mempersilakanku untuk jalan lebih dulu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Eomma_ , _appa_ , aku berangkat." Ujarku sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuaku.

"Oke, hati-hati sayang~" ujar _eomma_ melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang kosong, sementara tangan kirinya memegang mangkuk dan gelas kotor.

Aku mengangguk dan keluar dari kedai.

Samar-samar aku mendengar _appa_ berkata, "Apakah orang itu baru saja berkata Tuan Muda Jeon?"

Lalu _eomma_ menjawab, "Ah benar! Keluarga Jeon yang itu! Bagaimana mungkin?"

Kemudian _appa_ berkata, "Bukan itu. Keluarga Jeon hanya memiliki anak laki-laki. Dan tadi orang itu bilang 'Tuan Muda'…"

Dan kemudian hening. Atau mungkin mereka masih mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak memakai jas." Ujar Jungkook saat aku duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini, pakai milikku. Aku bawa satu untukmu." Tambahnya sambil melemparkan jasnya kepadaku.

Aku menatap jas itu lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Jas ini sangat bagus, dan terlihat mahal. Jas yang sedang ia pakai. Sama bagusnya. Ckckck orang kaya. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyadarkanku dari pikiranku lalu memakai ja situ tapi…

"Tidak muat." Ujarku polos.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kau lebih kurus dariku. Tinggi kita juga tidak beda jauh." Ujarnya terkejut.

"Well, memang tapi apa kau tahu kalau bahuku lebar? Bukankah kau sering memperhatikanku saat aku ganti baju basket?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tetap polos.

Wajahnya memerah, ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya ia hanya berdeham untuk menetralkan wajahnya.

" _Ahjussi_ , kita ke mall dulu sebentar." Ujarnya pada supir yang tadi memanggilku.

.

.

Aku menatap jas mahal yang kukenakan dan memegang sisi-sisinya, masih tidak percaya aku bisa memiliki jas sebagus ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau bertingkah norak begitu? Kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya.

Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku dari jas yang sedang kukenakan lalu menatap ruangan yang akan kugunakan untuk makan. Tanpa bisa kutahan, mulutku terbuka dengan sempurna. Ruangan ini sangat luas, dengan meja dan kursi yang tampak bercahaya di mataku. Peralatan makannya seolah dari perak, atau memang perak? Dinding bagian timur berupa kaca, sehingga kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah.

"Kim Taehyung!" panggilnya menyadarkanku.

"E-eoh? Aku melamun ya? Maafkan aku. Hehe." Ujarku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Ck. Ayo." Ujarnya berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku pun mengikutinya.

" _Abeoji_." Panggil Jungkook sambil membungkuk.

Seseorang yang ia panggil ' _abeoji'_ itu menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk. Jungkook duduk di hadapannya, kemudian menatapku. Aku tidak tahu arti tatapannya jadi aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menggenggam tangan ' _abeoji'_ Jungkook yang membuat ' _abeoji'_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Halo Jeon _ahjussi_ , aku Kim Taehyung." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis. "Kekasih Jungkook."

Dan kemudian Jungkook menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan ini, Jungkook?" tanya Jeon _ahjussi_ dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Jungkook tidak bisa berkata-kata, lagi.

"Kau tahu tujuan appa mengajakmu makan malam untuk mengenalkanmu pada calon tunanganmu, Chou Tzuyu. Putri dari perusahaan Chou, seorang perempuan sempurna yang sepadan denganmu. Dan kau membawa seorang kekasih? Dan Laki-laki?"

" _A-Abeoji_ , aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak mungkin. Anak laki-lakiku yang sempurna… Kau, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ujar Jeon _ahjussi_ sambil menunjukku.

"Well~ aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak paham kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku." Ujarku menyeringai sambil melirik Jungkook yang sedang menatapku tajam dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Beraninya kau!" geram Jeon _ahjussi_.

"Aku lelah." Gumam Jungkook yang menyebabkan perhatian Jeon _ahjussi_ teralihkan padanya.

"Aku lelah menjadi bonekamu, _abeoji_. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Harus melakukan ini dan itu. Aku lelah. Jadi untuk sekali ini, biarkan aku melakukan yang kumau." Tambahnya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Untuk sesaat Jeon ahjussi hanya terdiam. Menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya nyalang. Tetapi aku bisa melihat kedua tangan Jungkook yang ia kepalkan di sampingnya gemetar ketakutan. Dan air matanya seperti siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Hahahaha! Hentikan lelucon ini, Jungkook."

"Aku tidak bercanda!" gertak Jungkook, membuat Jeon _ahjussi_ sedikit tersentak.

"Apa kau gila? Apa yang akan orang katakan jika penerus perusahan Jeon mengalami kelainan orientasi seksual? Terlebih lagi, siapa penerus berikutnya jika kau bersama laki-laki?" tanya Jeon _ahjussi_ dengan nada yang tajam.

"Jadi kelangsungan perusahaan ini lebih penting dari kebahagiaanku?" tanya Jungkook sambil berdiri.

"Jeon Jungkook. Duduk." Perintah Jeon _ahjussi_.

Jungkook bergeming.

"Kelangsungan perusahaan ini juga menentukan kebahagiaanmu, Jungkook. Uang membuatmu bahagia."

"Uang tidak—" potong Jungkook.

"Uang memang tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan. Bukan itu maksud _appa_. Tapi kau harus mengakui akan sulit untuk bahagia jika kau tidak punya uang."

Jungkook terdiam, lalu meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari keluar.

"Tuan Jeon. Aku tidak begitu mengerti dan aku belum tahu caranya tapi, aku janji aku akan membuatnya bahagia dan perusahaanmu tetap berdiri kokoh. Karena aku mencintainya." Ucapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Entah aku kerasukan apa.

Jeon _ahjussi_ tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat ketegasan dan keseriusanku.

"Dan Chou- _ssi_ , maafkan aku karena situasinya jadi begini. Hehe." Ujarku sambil nyengir sebelum pergi mengejar Jungkook.

.

.

Aku menemukan Jungkook berada di atap restoran menghadap jalanan dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Kau mau lompat?" tanyaku konyol.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Ujarnya sambil berjalan maju.

Aku hanya diam, memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak mencegahku?" tanyanya saat ia sudah berada di tepi gedung.

"Apa aku harus?" tanyaku balik.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan ya? Dasar bodoh! Alien bodoh! Tidak peka! Tukang main cium! Mesum! Hiks… Hiks…" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Sudah puas memakinya?" tanyaku ketika ia mulai tenang.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku dan menatapku kesal.

"Itu yang kau katakan pada sesorang yang baru saja mau bunuh diri?" tanyanya geram.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Aku menghiburmu? Oke. Tenang, tenang, kita pasti bisa melalui ini berdua, kita bisa mengadopsi anak—AW!" pekikku saat ia memukulku. Dia laki-laki bung, tentu saja pukulannya sakit.

"Tidak lucu." Gumamnya.

"Hehehe~"

Kemudian hening menyeliputi kami. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Desau angin di malam hari merupakan satu-satunya suara yang menyapa indera pendengaran kami. Aku menatap wajahnya, jejak air mata yang mengering tercetak jelas di pipinya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau. Jauh berbeda dengan Jeon Jungkook yang kulihat selama ini. Jeon Jungkook yang selalu terlihat tegar dan kuat, yang selalu bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian dengan sempurna. Tanpa sadar, kakiku pun melangkah mendekatinya dan mengusap jejak air mata itu. Berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata yang menodai wajah manisnya.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ujarku menggenggam tangannya.

" _Abeoji_ …" gumamnya.

" _Abeoji_ selalu keras padaku sejak aku kecil. Menjadikanku seorang Jeon yang sempurna. _Eomma_ adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan. _Eomma_ sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi kemudian, _eomma_ meninggal karena sebuah penyakit. Sejak itu _abeoji_ menjadi lebih keras padaku. Hal itu tanpa sadar membuat 'diriku yang lain' muncul. Diriku yang haus akan kesempurnaan, dingin, dan berego tinggi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Oh jadi itu penyebab sifatnya suka berganti-ganti. Kukira karena dia AB sepertiku.

"Kurasa kalau masalah ego tinggi, dirimu yang manapun sama saja." Gumamku membuatnya menatapku kesal.

"Sifat itu membuatku tidak mempunyai teman. Tapi kau tidak menyerah padaku, tidak takut padaku sehingga tanpa sadar aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku terus memperhatikanmu, melihatmu tertawa dan bebas melakukan apapun yang kau suka, membuatku berpikir apa kau mungkin bisa membantuku keluar dari penjara yang membelengguku ini. Lalu ketika _abeoji_ berkata akan menjodohkanku, pikiranku kacau. Sehingga tanpa sadar, diriku yang lain mengambil alih dan memaksamu menjadi kekasihku. Maafkan aku. Jika kau mau memutuskanku, tidak apa." Lanjutnya.

"Well, tapi kau berhasil." Ujarku membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari penjara yang membelenggumu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak—"

"Aku memang tidak, belum, mencintaimu. Tapi aku tertarik padamu. Lagipula, aku terlanjur berjanji dengan _appa_ -mu." Potongku membuatnya membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Kemudian hening kembali menyapa kami. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Aku dapat melihat tetesan air mata di dekat kakinya. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya, menariknya dalam pelukanku, dan membiarkan kepalanya menggantung di bahuku.

"Hey, kurasa cengeng bukan sikap Jeon Jungkook yang manapun." Ujarku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Brisik!" ujarnya di sela isak tangisnya.

Aku tersenyum dan tetap mengelus kepalanya. Membiarkannya membasahi jas baruku dengan air matanya. Ketika ia sudah mulai tenang, ia menarik dirinya dariku lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Untuk?"

"Kembali ke dalam tentu saja, aku sudah berharap makan makanan mahal nih." Ujarku membuatnya geram.

"Kau ini…"

"Oh ya tapi ada syaratnya jika kau mau kubebaskan." Ujarku membuatnya menatapku dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau harus menuruti aturanku."

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja, aku akan tetap menuruti perintahmu selama itu tidak melanggar peraturanku. _Because I know you're absolute_. Bagaimana?" Tawarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Ia tersenyum, manis sekali hingga tanpa sadar membuat pipiku sedikit menghangat.

" _Yes, my King_."

END~

* * *

A/N: Tadinya mau buat berchapter, tapi peminatnya sedikit, nggak jadi deh. Lagipula, laptopku sedang bermasalah akhir-akhir ini dan akan kumasukkan bengkel besok. Semoga bisa baik-baik saja setelah itu. Jika baik-baik saja mungkin aku akan membuat sequel atau mungkin membuat ini jadi berchapter. Doakan ya. Oh iya, maaf akan update yang lama, banyak yang terjadi di lebaran ini. Dan Kookie sengaja kubuat agak manly dan V agak unyu karena memang mereka begitu, tapi aku sengaja menekankan sikap dominan Tae dan submissive Kookie sebisa mungkin karena aku lebih suka VKook daripada KookV. Hehe. Oke sekian, aja, thx yang sudah sudi baca dan review. See you when I see you~ Review juseyo~


End file.
